


And The Freedom

by shadowandrhyme



Series: Great Summer Porn Challenge [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Nudism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/pseuds/shadowandrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biz doesn't believe in clothes. James finds he doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [july_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



> Ahahah, I don't know. Can you write a serious fic about Biz? Yeah, I didn't think so. (I'm posting the last of the Summer Porn Challenge - from, you know, last summer, oops.)

The thing is, Biz doesn't seem to believe in T-shirts. Or pants. Or anything, really. He walks around in his underwear or, on most days, naked. 

"There are only advantages," Biz tells James one day when James tries, really tries to not look at Biz's dick as they sit outside in the garden chairs and drink beer. "I have no tan lines and no white skin. It's hot as fuck so clothes are unnecessary. I don't need to do laundry. And the freedom." He smirks and stretches a little. 

James looks away quickly. "Yeah, but there are people around."

"Who, you?" Biz grins, "I don't mind you looking."

James groans, flushing and chugging the rest of his beer at once. "Fuck you," he says.

"Nah," Biz replies, sitting up straight. "When it comes down to fucking, I will be fucking you." He says it casually, like they are talking about the weather, and James splutters.

"When?" he gasps, looking at Biz from the corner of his eye. Biz is leaning forward, a smirk on his lips and, Jesus, he is half-hard. Boners are quite obvious when you are not wearing clothes.

"Yeah, Jimmy. You wanna?"

And the thing is, James wants. So he nods.

He doesn't mind Biz not wearing clothes anymore.


End file.
